


It Takes Deadication...

by cloudninedreamer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Humans vs Zombies, HvZ AU, I'll try to explain everything., Sort of a college au I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudninedreamer/pseuds/cloudninedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a game of Humans vs Zombies and both teams are prepared to win.The humans are confident that Ladybug will defeat the zombies and lead the humans to victory, while the zombies rest their fate on Chat Noir, her zombie counterpart of sorts and sworn enemy. With tensions rising and challenges getting harder and harder will either faction even succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Deadication...

Humans vs Zombies had been going pretty great. Especially on campus. In a way. The school board really looked down upon the whole game, but couldn’t do anything about it because no rules were broken, but they tried to take it out on participating students as much as possible.

To counter it, the admins (they were the same every year, graduated and always there) gave the students a suggestion: disguise yourself, give yourself a nickname, so the school had no idea who was actually playing. And as the same people came, year after year, it seemed to work pretty well.

The basics of the game were very simple. Everyone had a bright green bandana. Humans wore theirs on their arm, zombies wore them on their head. It started with two zombies, alphas. The rest were humans. Humans would use socks and nerf blasters to defend themselves. A hit from them was a fifteen-minute stun time for a zombie. While stunned, zombies moved their bandana to around their neck. If a human was tagged, they became a zombie. The main exception for the stun time was the alphas, who only had a two-minute stun time. Each faction, human or zombie, typically elected a leader and followed their guidance.

And on the night mission of the third day. The zombie leader, Chat Noir, was pacing. “You should be a little less out in the open,” his strategizing brain said. “Your reflective tape will give you away. They have flashlights.”

“But you already left half your team at the museum. What’s the point?” Another part said. As a sort of compromise, he moved a little closer to the tree cover to continue pacing. It was good enough. He was already dressed in all black, from his black shirt under his black leather jacket, black mask, black jeans and black tennis shoes, but as per rules of the game, a large α was drawn on in reflective tape on his chest and back. The tape and his blond hair was what would stand out the most, but right now Chat didn’t care.

As one of the super-powered alphas, Chat and his fellow alpha, Timebreaker, had amassed a team of eight zombies within the first two days, leaving only seven humans left. Except these humans were some of the best humans ever. Especially under the command of their leader, Ladybug.

And the two factions just happened to arrive at the museum at around the same time. The Healer, a girl going by the name Princess Fragrance (Chat usually called her the Princess) who nearly always dressed in a light pink shirt with a rose embroidered in black on the front, black athletic pants, and a bright green vest over the whole thing (per rules of the game, to mark her as the Healer) had barely had enough time to get away and hide before the humans attacked.

Once Chat Noir was stunned, he called for a retreat to restrategize and only realized after leaving that a couple of zombies had gone to get healed (holding hands with a Healer reduces the stun timer to two minutes) and thus, Chat was down not only four people, but his Healer, should she get caught and have to suffer a dreaded twenty-minute stun time.

Timebreaker, who was dressed in all black except for a green-colored snake pattern wrapping around her arms and the reflective tape α and wore green-tinted night vision goggles, stepped up to him.

“Chat, it’s okay. They’ll get here soon. Even if the Princess gets stunned.”

“But we can’t afford twenty minutes without her,” Chat replied. “These humans are brutal and we’re the only ones with two minutes. Especially if the other three got stunned too.”

He looked up to where the other two were sitting. Volpina, a berserker who had a full length pool noodle she could use to attack and also the only one to be able to tag a superhero (human ability), and Antibug, who was a Nightcrawler, who got to replace her green bandana for dark blue and had a short pool noodle for shanking. The two were just sitting and chatting, waiting for orders.

“There’s only four of us here,” Chat continued. “Not nearly enough for seven armed humans.”

Timebreaker opened her mouth to try to calm him down again, but then her eyes lit up. “Look!” She said and Chat looked over his shoulder to see a short pool noodle waving in the air. A Nightcrawler. Vanisher! Behind her, Chat saw the telltale flash of green and breathed a sigh in relief, and did so again when he noticed she was holding hands in a circle. She was healing. She wasn’t stunned. She was linked with the last two members, Dark Cupid, a berserker, and Reflekta, a spitter. Spitters didn’t literally spit though. They had a dodgeball that acted like a spit ball that could only be deflected by a Lifesaver, or if someone was in a Guardian’s ring.

Just before they reached the team, Princess Fragrance let go of their hands and the other zombies pulled up their bandanas back around their heads. Now Chat had a fully-healed and reunited team. Volpina and Antibug got up to greet their teammates.

Princess Fragrance reached Chat first. “Sorry we took so long,” she said pulling off her pack. “Can I make it up with a snack or drink?”

“Water would be great.” She nodded and pulled out a water bottle, handing it to him. Chat wasn’t fully sure of everything in her pack, but he knew there was water, Gatorade, granola bars, fruit, bandages, ibuprofen, ointment, and duct tape.

Cupid walked up to Princess. “Hey, do you have an ice pack?” She nodded and pulled one out.

Chat added ice packs to the list of things Princess Fragrance always carried before asking, “Why do you need one?”

Dark Cupid showed Chat his arm. On the middle of the forearm was a newly-formed purple bruise. “Ladybug got me with a sock.”

Ladybug was brutal with socks. She always packed them really tight (with other socks. She wasn’t breaking the rules.) and threw them _just right_ so they hurt the most.

“So you faced her then.”

“Had to distract the humans so our healer could get away. Reflekta and I got hit, though. I was so close… she got me with a sock.”

Not only was Ladybug the leader, but she was the greatest human Chat had ever seen. She always wore a dark red tank top with black spots and a black overshirt, the mandatory green bandana was tied on her left arm, her black hair was tied back in pigtails and she also wore a red and black spotted headband to keep any extra hair back. She’d wear dark jeans, black combat boots with small hints of red, and what was basically a tactical vest so she could carry over a dozen socks, taped up and covered in Velcro to stick. Add her mask, and Ladybug was just a frightening, unknown enemy against the zombies.

“So what’re we gonna do now?” Timebreaker asked.

“Now? Well…” Chat looked to Dark Cupid. “Do you know where the humans are off to?”

“The agriculture building.”

“Purrfect. We’ll meet them there.”


End file.
